real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle 1 Episode 6
Welcome back ladies. I hope you all had a scary Halloween. Well as you know we are currently in Los Angeles, CA. Cause after this round we are flying to NEW YORK CITY! New York City will be to get a official modeling contract for all things from DNA Model Management, Elite Model Management, Ford Models, and more. So this is a worth while career to be in. Also winner will receive $1,000,000 to charity of their choosing. Lastly the winner of this season will get a spot to return to in Cycle 15 as all winners seasons to compete against Cycle 2-14 winners. Ok lets get start shall we? Your theme this week is to wear RED! So cut to the chase and go get them photo's girls. Welcome back ladies. Ok before we begin we asked Courteney, Jacqueline, and Jennifer if like to use their 3 points to their score this week. Only Jacqueline wanted to use her points. First model I'm gonna call safe is.... Margot... Well Margot I gotta say this was very shocking since you usually tend to stay in middle then high again from scores. I must say I really want to see you stay up higher cause your competition is not a easy bunch of girls can beat. Congrats. Next model safe is... Jacqueline and Jennifer step on up. From 1 week to another I do say you girls are top arch models here. Tho this is a game and only 1 model will win this game so keep pushing for the #1 spot every week. Congrats girls. Next model safe is... Nicki step on up. DAMN GIRL! Who is this?!?! I must say from starting very low in the game to being in tops now. Where was this Nicki we needed a few weeks back? I want to see this Nicki from now on. Very proud of you. Next model safe is... Emma I must say work is always great. Tho you really need more luck on your side. Always congrats on your work. Just 4 models left... Next model safe is... Ellen step on up. Ellen again this is NEXT TOP MODEL! Not just average ass model. Ellen so far very disappointed in you this season. Just getting by with just average scores. I hope you mkae a comeback and blow us away soon or you be blown away real soon. Will the last 3 models step on up... Ariana, Courteney, and Zendaya... Shocking bottom 3 we got here. You all seen the bottom before once and this time 1 of you will not make it out this time. Lets see those pictures. Lets see the scores now. Congrats Zendaya and Ariana it seems like luck is starting to play into this season a lot now. Hope won't effect you 2 in any way. Courteney... Courteney I must say you was a great model here. You have shown can be a underdog and get farther then more famous people then you. It's time for you to go. Good bye. Well ladies pack your bags and lets get going to New York CITY!